Thorn
Thorn and Zorn are the two major antagonists in Final Fantasy IX, they are a set of identical jesters who also had a degree of magical power. The were the personal Jesters of her majesty Queen Brahne tasked with not merely amusing her but helping her harness various forces of magic. Basic information Thorn wears red and always uses theatrical phrasing of sentences, while Zorn wear blue and always uses normal phrasing of the same sentences making their collective dialog sound like speech doubled backwards then forwards. The color and speech inversion are the only things that seem to distinguish the two as separate characters and they are extremely euphonious and like-minded. Both have a talent for magic and are kept around not just for their power but their willingness to exploit those powers for Queen Brahne. The personality trait that becomes more and more notable as the game progressive is that they are Queen Brahne's only servants with immoral hang-ups about their assignments. Role Princess's Keepers Zorn and Thorn are first seen by the player after Zidane "kidnaps Princess Garnet, in truth Garnet wanted to be abducted to escape her mother's increasingly obsessive behavior. Both jester go to Queen Brahne the moment they notice the princess is missing. Captain Steiner of the local guards is sent out to find the kidnapper at first to keep him from getting away with the Princess however Zidane, fights, tricks and ultimately evades Steiner. With Steiner and his local guards thwarted Queen Brahne then sends out her General, Beatrix out to organize her military forces to mobilize, Steiner is given a chance to redeem himself if he can recover the princess solo before Beatrix does. Thorn and Zorn are also sent out, to keep an eye over Steiner and try to handle the more delicate issues with Princess Garnet as she has the power to summon eidolons- divinely powerful spirits. Black Mage Factory While fleeng Steiner, Zidane, Garnet and the mage, Vivi, come upon a factory where mechanical black mages are being made. Vivi finds that he is apparently one of them, though has no idea how he came to be separated from the rest of them and raised as a person. Vivi tries to reason with the rest of the Black Mages but they appear beyond any form of reasoning. After escaping the factory, Thorn and Zorn are close behind and stop to observe the factory's ruined state. The two reveal they were actually in-charge of the Black Mage factory for Queen Brahne. The two took Mist, a gas responsible for monster breeding and used it as fuel for the Magi automatons The army of mindless black mages were made to attack neighboring kingdoms on behalf of the increasingly power-hungry Queen. Thorn and Zorn reak out their most powerful Magi though, the Black Waltz. Ritual Masters Though the two continue to show-up just behind the protagonists for a while they finally come into play again personally once Princess Garnet is actually caught by General Beatrix. To everyone's surprise Queen Brahne did not want her daughter back for maternal reasons but rather for the power she wielded. Princess Garnet's power to summon was valuable to Queen Brahne and with the Princess activity disobeying her mother, Queen Brahne has Thorn and Zorn tasked with removing eidolons from her, which they did via their sorcerery. The rite may kill Garnet however the Queen has it done anyway. After the rite is done Queen Brahne casually tells Thorn and Zorn to kill her daughter. With this General Beatrix can no longer idly stand-by and helps Steiner and Zidane resuce Garnet and fight Thorn and Zorn. The two are beaten and Garnet is rescued. Double Agents Thorn and Zorn begin following the Queen's enigmatic contact, Kuja as his mastery of magic and monster becomes more and more needed. As Kuja eventually reveals he was the one who showed Queen Brahne how to use the Mist for the Black Mage army and told her about her daughter's potential power. In truth the mist, which corrupts and changes normal animals into monsters, was being used on Queen Brahne by Kuja to make her more and more power-hungry and siphon out her humanity bit by bit, which is what had lead to the once beloved Queen willing to preform dangerous experiments, attack neighboring countries and even kill her own daughter. Thorn and Zorn are revealed to have always had a hand in the scheme and were always aware of Kuja's agenda. When Kuja commits outright treason by demolishing the kingdom and kills Queen Brahne ,Thorn and Zorn are brought with him, actively wiping their hands of any loyalty to the crown. Thorn and Zorn are faced for the final time by fusing together and Kuja states that the two were never in-fact twins but one of his demons split into two jesters to act as more crowd-friendly attendants for the Queen. Given this, Kuja's lack of presence in the game at first and the use of Mist is Black Mage production, it is likely that both Thorn and Zorn were in-fact he ones dosing Queen Brahne with Mist on Kuja's behalf. Boss Battle Thorn and Zorn are first faced in combat with the heroes after they storm Alexandria castle in an attempt to save her before the now insane Queen Brahne can have her executed, the two jesters reside in the same room they had been occupying while draining the princess of eidolons. This battle is timed (like the rest of the level) but can be easy providing one remembers an important piece of information: during the battle Thorn and Zorn grant each other special attacks, it is important to attack whichever jester has been granted a power in order to neutralize it, if done properly this can prevent the two jesters from even being able to attack. Once defeated the pair angrily flee, but not before taunting the heroes that they are too late to save the princess - who was now in a near-lifeless state due to the ordeal she had been through. Powers and Abilities The two will take turns charging up their attacks. Thorn uses the Meteor spell and Zorn uses the Flare spell. When the two fuse into the demon Meltigemini, the demon attacks with venom and virus based attacks. Trivia Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Contradictory Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fragmental Category:Extravagant Category:Spy Category:Summoners Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Humanoid